


HELP ME WITH THE TITLE

by psychoticauthor (pschotichauthor)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, Forgiveness, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters, Necklaces, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pschotichauthor/pseuds/psychoticauthor
Summary: A short drabble of the aftermath of Jihoon and Cheol's breakup after the latter cheated with Jeonghan.Okay, shitty summary from a shittt author





	HELP ME WITH THE TITLE

It had been a year since Jihoon started studying in the US. He must admit that he has not gotten the hang of the life there yet, but with the help of his resident LA friend - Joshua - life has started to make sense. Again.

When he arrived at the two bedroom apartment that he and Joshua have been renting, he immediately took notice of the paper stuck in between the door and its frame. He took the letter and tried to look for any indication that it was the letter he was expecting from the College of Music. He flipped it to look at its back side and saw that it was a letter sent from Korea. He inserted his keys to the knob and let himself in.

He tore the envelope open and saw that it was from an unwanted piece of his past - Choi Seungcheol. The letter read:

"Hey, how are you? I tried reaching out to you through social media but it seemed that you blocked me in everything. I wish that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I really really want to talk with you. I miss you. This is my number xx-xxx-xxxx"

And the letter went on for two pages but Jihoon got tired of reading "such bullshit" as he labeled it. He crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin next to the kitchen sink.

Jihoon noticed that something was bulging from the envelop so he had to rattle it in order for it to fall onto his hands. It was a necklace.

The one he had that matched with Cheol.

He remembered pulling it the night he confronted Cheol about him having an affair with Jeonghan. The night wherein he learned that loving Cheol and choosing him was not worth the pain. 

He remembered Cheol trying to explain and saying his sorry, apologies which for Jihoon sounded like lies. Excuses which he did not want to hear.

"Choose him," as Joshua said to Jeonghan that night he confronted his boyfriend about his affairs with Cheol.

Jihoon was not as kind and brave as Jisoo. He was not able to make decision based on reasons and logical explanations. He decided to commit suicide instead of giving his man away. He drunk himself to death but guessed Death did not want to take him yet because Hoshi, his bestfriend, was able to make it in time. 

"Three minutes and he would have died," the Doctor applaud Soonyoung for his life-saving miracle.

When Cheol learned of his attempted suicide he hated himself, promised he would change. Begged Jihoon to forgive him. But the aftertaste of what he and Hannie did left nothing but loathing for Jihoon. He hated seeing Cheol's face, hated hearing his name, hated the fact that he still loves him despite all that.

"We need to forgive ourselves," Joshua smiled to him when he woke up from his three-day slumber after his attempt.

And he chose to forgive himself. He and Joshua left for the US to choose themselves for once, their dreams.

Jihoon bitterly looked at the necklace. Sighed all the pain away. All the hatred. He smiled.

"Hello, this is me, Jihoon." He called

**Author's Note:**

> do i like make this as a story cus i do have a plot i need motivation


End file.
